villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Necron 99/Peace
Necron 99 (or else called in his heroic self, Peace) is the secondary antagonist, turning later into a secondary hero, of the 1977 animated movie, Wizards. A robot created by the dark wizard, Blackwolf, Necron 99 is a minor player in a variety of villains tournaments. Non Disney Villains Tournament Hired by Queen Juliana to kill the Snow Queen, Necron travels to the Ice Empire with murderous intent. He happens upon a small tribe of warriors, who try to frighten him away. Unfazed, Necron 99 gives pursuit, only for the natives to kill his mount. Necron 99 opens fire upon the natives, killing them with ease. Necron 99 begins to scale the Snow Queen's fortress, only for her to kill him with a fatal blast of icy energy. The Invasion Begins Death Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Henchmen Category:Nazis Category:Blackwolf Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:Wizards (1977) Villains Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Robots Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Heroes working with the Villain Animated vs Video Game Villains War Mutant Vs Android In this war, Blackwolf sends his top general to the Scientist Syndicate's base to destroy their leader, so that he will please his master, Maleficent. At his arrival at the Scientist Base, Necron 99 confronts Dr. Willy and his henchman, Protoman. Ready to fight, Necron challenges Protoman. At first, Protoman fires several blasts at his enemy, making Necron 99 to evade from Protoman. Then, Necron 99 gunshots Protoman, leaving the android unconcious for the time being. Before Necron 99 was about to finish Protoman, the android quickly recovers and blasts with a powerfull energy shot at the mutant, killing him. Heroes vs Villains War Tasked to Kill the Heroes In this tournament, Blackwolf sends Necron 99 on a mission to scout the terrain for the Horned King and kill any hero that it would be a threat to their territories. Quickly enough, Necron 99 finds Robin Hood and Little John resting in a lake and starts to pursuits them. When Robin Hood gets his bow, he flies an arrow at the mutant's mount, killing it, while Robin Hood and Little John make their escape from the forest. As soon as he recovers from his fight, Necron is challenged by Peter Pan, a hero who observed previously the fight between him and Robin Hood. Though, Nercon 99 misses to shoot Peter Pan, the young boy, using his flying skills, to knock the mutant into a lake, though he survives his fight. Necron 99 then climbs Avatar's tower and finds some other wise folks, discussing about the upcomg war, Necron 99 manages to assasignate the President, but, after Merlin casts a spell on him, he falls under the control of the heroes. The fight was observed by Larry the Lizard, who immediately reports on Blackwolf the assassination of the President. Tasked to Kill the Villains After Arthur finishes his last touches on Necron 99, who is now christiened as Peace, Maleficent and Mok's allies burst in the tower of Avatar, after the found thier secret hideout, thanks to Diablo. When the goons of Maleficent come closely to them, Peace fires several shots at them, electrecuting them. However, the wise folks got defeated and Peter Pan, Robin Hood and Elinore were captured by the villains, much to the desperation of the other heroes. A Prison's Break Out Later, Avatar and his friends run into the Lost Boys, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur Fflam, telling them that their friends got captured. The Heroes then move in the Horned King's castle to free them out. They succeded, as they manage to hold off the Bakshi Bunch's forces and free the imprisoment heroes. Another Ambush While Avatar and Peter Pan find some fairies, including Sean, they get ambushed by two of the Horned King's allies, Doctor Facilier and Ruber. Before Peace interacts, the duo manage to kill Sean. Before they would wipe out the heroes, Merlin, a wizard previously defeated by Mok, interfers to hold off the villains and also save his friends. Death by Accident Later, the forces of Avatar meet with the forces of Larn's and Garret's. The faction soon enough gets attacked by the forces of Maleficent and the Horned King, who want the elimination of all the heroes. In the case of Avatar, Prince John and his men fight the wizard with everything they got. Seeing that Avatar got injured, Peace fires at Prince John, causing the lion prince to shout away. Peace then warns the others about a tank, that move straight to them. Wanting to protect the other heroes, Peace steps in the tank to kill his enemies. But, before he could go any further, Taran, corrupted by the power of the One-Ring, accidentally, kills Peace, much to the shock of both heroes and villains. Non Disney Heroes vs Villains WarCategory:Deceased Characters A Former Captain When Blackwolf attacks a pack of fairies in a forest, including Crysta, Pips, Magi Lune and Sean, with the use of a giant mutant spider, he has Necron 99 and his mutant army to back up, if the spider fails to deal with the heroes. After the spider is taken out by Sean's magic, Necron 99 commands the mutant army to strike against the fairies, killing Sean in the process. When Crysta, Magi Lune and the remain fairies flee from the forsest, Blackwolf and his mutant army chases them away. Under Avatar's Control However, Necron 99 leaves the mutant army on his own to assasignate other heroes. Soon enough, Necron 99 finds Kayley, Garrett, Devon, Cornwall and Derek, wandering in a forest. The mutant general manages to shoot Garret, but he fails to deal with the remaint heroes, as Derek shoots the mutant general with a fire stick, knocking him off. His body was found and retrieved by Prince Cornelius, a fairy in the assistance of Avatar. Cornelius brings Necron 99's body into Avatar's tower, with the wizard changing his evil personality into a good one. However, as soon as Frodo Baggins finishes the last touches on the now christiened robot, the faction gets ambushed by the forces of Mok. While Gandalf vanishes into thin air, after his match with Mok, Cornelious, Thumbelina and Elinore are captured by the Mok's allies, leaving the remaint heroes, desperate for losing thier friends. Category:Companions Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Medieval Warriors Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:The Wise Faction Category:Vs Pete Category:Villains Battles Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains